So wie du bist  Buggy x Shanks
by z-JewelryBonney-z
Summary: Buggy x Shanks
1. Der Morgen

Das Leben auf hoher See war hart und lebensfeindlich. Stürme und Ungeheuer forderten ihre Opfer genauso wie Unterernährung und Vitaminmangel. Wem dies erspart blieb, der warf sich in den Kampf bis entweder ein Gegenschlag oder das Alter ihn dahinrafften. Doch herrschte von Zeit zu Zeit auch Ruhe auf den Schiffen der Seefahrer.

Unter dem Hauptmast eines ganz Bestimmten ruhte ein rothaariger junger Mann, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und den Strohhut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Seine Haut wies von dem kontinuierlichen Sonnenschein der letzten Tage leichte Rötungen auf und an manchen Stellen hatte sie begonnen, sich abzulösen. Blauer Himmel und vereinzeltes Möwengeschrei umgaben Shanks, der es sich angesichts dieser Idylle gut gehen ließ.

Viel weniger gemütlich als der lockere Kabinenjunge verbrachte Buggy seinen halbwegs freien Tag. Immer wieder wurde er von anderen Crewmitgliedern gerufen, sollte neue Rumfässer bringen und Becher reinigen. Genervt von diesen blöden Arbeiten zog er ein grimmiges Gesicht.

„Ey Buggy!", rief ihm einer zu und grinste dabei angeheitert, „mi'm Läch'ln im Gesischt is das Leb'n glei dobbld so schön."

„Ich geb dir gleich ‚Lächeln im Gesicht'", brummelte Buggy vor sich hin, jedoch darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand hörte.

„Haha!", lachte der ältere Pirat kurze Zeit später, „ich frag mich ob de irgndwann noch anfängsd das Leb'n zu geniesn?"

Eine kleine Ader, die bei dem Blauhaarigen nie etwas Gutes verhieß, begann bedrohlich zu puckern. Wie sollte er denn dieses verdammte Leben genießen, wenn er den ganzen Tag Alkohol durch das Schiff rollen und abwaschen musste? Wenn man ihn so bedienen würde, wäre er natürlich auch gut drauf! Aber welcher versklavte Kabinenjunge war denn bitte angesichts solch einer Arbeit glücklich? Nicht einmal Shanks, und das sollte bei diesem Trottel schon etwas heißen.

Buggy blinzelte und sah sich um. Wo war dieser faule Idiot eigentlich schon wieder? Der konnte sich doch nicht immer vor seinen Aufgaben drücken! Verärgert krempelte er seine kurzen Ärmel hoch, bereit aus dem Raum zu stürmen und Shanks nicht nur verbal die Meinung zu geigen. Wenn es darum ging sich zu beschweren und aufzuregen, war Buggy nicht auf den Mund gefallen, was er um ein weiteres unter Beweis stellen wollte, als eine große Hand seine Schulter packte.

„Keine gute Idee, Buggy", entgegnete eine raue aber dennoch warme Männerstimme, welche dem kleinen Hitzkopf nur allzu vertraut war.

„Rayleigh!", entfuhr es ihm ertappt. Dieser Kerl tauchte auch wirklich immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten auf! Shanks hatte die Abreibung mehr als verdient und er sah nicht ein, ihn schon wieder mit seiner Bequemlichkeit durchkommen zu lassen.

„Aber-", setzte Buggy deshalb an. Allerdings nur halbherzig. Ihm war bewusst, dass es bei Silvers kein wenn-und-aber gab. Leider.

„Halt die Fäuste still und hilf lieber das Schiff für den nächsten Hafen fertig zu machen", verlangte Rayleigh trocken, ehe sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen zeichnete. Im selben Atemzug lockerte sich sein Griff, sodass Buggy befreit davon nach hinten taumelte. Er rieb sich die gequetschte Stelle nahe seines Nackens und murmelte etwas Unverständliches gen Boden. Ob es eine schwache Beschwerde oder ein Zustimmen war, konnte Rayleigh nicht deuten, doch im Endeffekt würde der Junge ohnehin keine Wahl haben. Das war nun einmal das Schicksal eines Kabinenjungens.

„Worauf wartest du noch?", hakte der der erste Maat entspannt grinsend nach, einen Krug voll Alkohol bereits in der Hand.

„Was soll der Scheiß?", brüllte Buggy augenblicklich, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass Rayleigh sich zu den anderen Schluckspechten gesellt hatte. Er hielt ihn von einer gerechten Bestrafung ab, halste ihm zusätzliche Arbeit auf und rührte dann nicht einmal den kleinen Finger? Wollten sie ihn denn alle verarschen?


	2. Der Mittag

Chp. 02 – Der Mittag

Unter und auf Deck trafen Buggy und ein paar Männer letzte Vorbereitungen, um an der näher kommenden Insel vor ihnen Halt machen zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie ihn alle beobachten und darauf lauern, dass er irgendetwas falsch machte. In Wahrheit jedoch, waren sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich ihren Aufenthalt auszumalen, als dass sie auch nur einen ernsthaften Gedanken an Buggy und seine Arbeit verschwendet hätten.

Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen, die ihn insgesamt eine halbe Stunde kosteten, war der Junge von seiner Aufgabe befreit, was er sogleich dafür nutzte, Shanks aufzusuchen. Er fand ihn unter dem Hauptmast der Oro Jackson. Schnarchend.

Empört von diesem Anblick holte der Kabinenjunge mit seinem Bein aus und versengte es in Shanks Taille. Im selben Moment noch wünschte er sich, dass ihm diese Idee nie gekommen wäre, denn er spürte, wie sich ein kalter Schmerz seinen Fuß hinauf arbeitete. Der Rothaarige, wie ihm nun auffiel, hatte sich sein Schwert umgebunden, gegen dessen harte Klinge sein Schuh offensichtlich geprallt sein musste.

„Iaarks!", stieß Buggy mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus. Sein großer Zeh, den es am schlimmsten getroffen hatte, pochte so heftig, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er würde auf die dreifache Größe anschwellen.

Das aufgebrachte Herumgespringe Buggys und die Erschütterung nahe seines Beckenknochens ließen Shanks die Lider heben. Verschlafen blinzelte er der Sonne entgegen und hob schließlich einen Arm, um etwas Schatten auf seine Augen zu werfen. So konnte er immerhin etwas sehen, wenn auch noch verschwommen. Schlaftrunken tastete er fast schon automatisch mit der freien Hand nach seinem Hut, der ihm irgendwie vom Gesicht gerutscht sein musste. Erst, als er das ordentlich gebundene Stroh unter seinen Fingern spürte, beendete der Rothaarige seine Suchaktion. Beruhigt drückte er sich sein Heiligtum auf den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Buggy?", erkundigte er sich schließlich bei seinem Freund. Noch immer hüpfte dieser einbeinig auf und ab, wobei er sich mit beiden Händen den rechten Fuß hielt und jaulte.

„Idiot! Das ist nur deine Schuld, also frag nicht so scheinheilig!", presste der Blauhaarige hervor.

Verwirrt hob Shanks eine Augenbraue. Was hatte er denn getan?

„Außerdem pennst du den ganzen Tag und lässt **mich** ackern! Du kannst auch mal deinen Arsch bewegen und-", brüllte Buggy wütend, bis Shanks ihn unterbrach.

„Moment Buggy. Sieh nur, wir legen an."

In seinem Beschimpfungsfluss unterbrochen hob der Blauhaarige den Kopf. Er besah sich der Küste, des Hafens, des Dorfes, die sich nun vor ihnen erstreckten.

„Was ist das für eine Insel?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Hm", machte der Angesprochene nachdenklich und überlegte, ob ihm irgendetwas einfiel. „Ich glaube sie nennt sich Mapuya und ist für ihre vielfältigen Bars, Restaurants und Cafés bekannt. Rayleigh hat mir mal erzählt, dass es mehrere Inseln dieser Art gibt und es jedes Mal ein Erlebnis sei, solch eine zu besuchen. Ich frage mich, wie ich das verstehen darf."

„Achso", murmelte Buggy beinahe angetan und schien ebenfalls etwas zu überlegen. Shanks konnte sich bereits denken, was der andere innerlich kaum zu hoffen wagte und es stimmte ihn ein wenig betrübt. Allerdings hütete er sich, diese Emotion zu zeigen.

„Viel Glück", murmelte er stattdessen aufmunternd, ehe ein großgewachsener Mann hinter sie beide trat und an die Schultern der nun stehenden Jungen fasste.

„Was steht ihr noch hier rum?", fragte der Ältere rau aber lächelnd. „Na los, erkundet die Insel." Und mit diesen Worten gab er ihnen einen väterlichen Schubs gen Steg.

„Aye", entgegnete Shanks grinsend, wobei er lässig salutierte.

„Bis später", rief Buggy, der, motiviert durch seinen Captain, von Bord sprang und eilig ins Dorf lief. Der Rothaarige sah ihm noch eine Weile nach, ehe er dieses seltsame Gefühl beiseiteschob und seiner Wege ging, gespannt, was Mapuya ihm so bieten würde.

Chp. 03 – Der Abend


	3. Der Abend

Chp. 03 – Der Abend

Mapuya hielt das, was Rayleigh versprochen hatte. Die Insel war nicht groß, schien sich jedoch durch besonders gut florierende Bars einen hohen Lebensstandart sichern zu können. Hätte Shanks eine Freundin gehabt, so wäre er wohl nicht umhin gekommen, mit ihr alle möglichen Restaurants zu besuchen, welche nobel und dennoch nicht abgehoben, sondern vielmehr einladend die Straßen säumten. Jede Gaststätte versprühte einen ganz eigenen, ganz besonderen Charme. Wie gern hätte er sie alle einmal besucht und sich in ihren Bann nehmen lassen, dort gegessen. Doch wenn man allein unterwegs war, so fand der Rothaarige, machten sich solcherlei Einrichtungen nicht so gut. Seiner Kerze zu zuprosten war nicht sonderlich reizvoll und die einzige Person, die er eingeladen hätte, befand sich irgendwo auf dieser Insel, versteckt unter hunderten Einwohnern sowie Besuchern, auf die Schnelle würde er denjenigen sicher nicht finden.

„Ein andermal", sagte er zu sich selbst. Trotzdem benötigte er etwas Willenskraft, um sich von den edlen Fassaden zu lösen, die Vorstellungen von netten Abenden in ihren Räumlichkeiten zu vergessen. Doch was nutzte es, auf seine Fantasie zu beharren. Er wollte sich amüsieren und dazu war er auch ohne eine bekannte Begleitung in der Lage. Entschlossen machte er sich daran, nach einer netten Bar zu suchen. Für Alleinreisende war dies einfach der beste Anlaufpunkt um Spaß zu haben. Kritisch betrachtete er die verschiedenen Lokale, tat sich schwer, eines davon als Favorit anzusehen, denn jedes wirkte auf seine Art besonders, als würde es ihm aus zig unterschiedlichen Gründen darin gefallen. Schließlich trat er auf jenes zu, welches ihm am nächsten war, was für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit darstellte, an diesem Tag überhaupt noch zu einem Resultat zu gelangen und somit in eine Bar zu kommen.

Shanks legte seine Hand an die Tür und schob diese langsam auf. Schwer bewegte sich das dunkle Holz, gewährte ihm Eintritt in den großen und äußerst gemütlichen Raum. Es war eine seltsame Atmosphäre, die ihn empfing, eine Mischung aus herber Rauheit und gleichzeitig mütterlicher Geborgenheit. Eine ganze Reihe kerniger Männer und hübscher Frauen fand sich im ‚Blauen Specht', wenn er die krakelige Schrift richtig entziffert hatte. Es wirkte, wie ein Aufenthaltsort für allerlei Piraten, wobei es so schien, als ob sich auch ihre Crews für die Aufenthaltszeit aufgeteilt hätten, denn es fanden sich jeweils nur kleine Grüppchen, die augenscheinlich zusammen gehörten und sich kannten.

„Nett hier", kommentierte der Rothaarige seinen ersten Eindruck. Es gefiel ihm wirklich, viel mehr als all die anderen Bars, welche er bisher betreten hatte. Aber gut, bisher hatte er sie sich auch nicht unbedingt selbst ausgesucht gehabt. Es existierten wohl verschiedene Geschmäcker, was das betraf. Dies hier war seiner.

Schließlich setzte er einen Schritt vor, trat ganz in diese ausgelassene Sphäre ein und ließ sich von ihr berauschen. Ein freier Tisch war zu dieser Tageszeit noch recht schnell gefunden, auch wenn er ein klein wenig Abseits lag, doch das störte ihn nicht. Erwartungsvoll lächelnd ließ er sich auf das weiche Sitzpolster nieder, schob sich bis zur Mitte der Eckbank, sodass er von zwei Seiten gestützt wurde. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Geräusche, welche um ihn herum anhoben, nahm dieses amüsierte Stimmenwirrwarr in sich auf. Ein paar Gesprächsfetzen drangen an sein Ohr und ließen ihn schmunzeln. Man sprach über seine Hauskatze, den letzten Inselbesuch, wie viele Frauen man schon abgeschleppt hatte, die eigene Familie, das Meer, die Rundungen der weiblichen Begleitungen oder gar der Kellnerinnen. Die Rundungen der… Er musste zugeben, dass besonders letzteres ihn ein wenig neugierig machte, weshalb er ein Auge öffnete und sich nach den jungen Damen umsah. Und tatsächlich entdeckte er eine Braunhaarige, die genau auf ihn zu kam, ein Tablett mit dreckigen Gläsern in der Hand.

„Was darf's sein?", fragte sie ihn schwungvoll und stellte kurz ihr Brett auf seinem Tisch ab.

Shanks öffnete nun auch sein anderes Auge und betrachtete sie kurz. Sie besaß hübsche, braune Augen und ein paar Sommersprossen zierten ihre sonnengebräunte Haut. Ihr Hals war schlank und etwas länger als normalerweise, führte den Blick perfekt auf ihre… erstaunlich großen Brüste. Sie befanden sich genau auf seiner Augenhöhe und machten es ihm, nun, da er sie bemerkt hatte, schwer, sie zu ignorieren. Sie präsentierten sich ihm praktisch. Mühevoll riss er seinen Blick von diesem prallen Dekolleté los und zwang sich, ihr wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Eine Flasche Rum würde mir gefallen", antwortete er schließlich, nachdem er das Bild ihrer weiblichen Rundungen verarbeitet hatte. Die Fantasie eines Mannes war etwas, mit dem er noch umzugehen lernen musste. Shanks musste zugeben, dass ihm dies, vor allem, da er es so offensichtlich getan hatte, ein wenig peinlich war.

„Rum also", wiederholte die attraktive Frau mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Sie hatte ihn ertappt. „Kommt sofort. Sag, erwartest du noch jemanden?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", entgegnete er ehrlich und war erleichtert darüber, dass es ihm so leicht fiel, sich wieder normal zu geben.

„Na dann komm doch mit nach vorn an den Tresen. Macht sich besser, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", riet sie ihm daraufhin zwinkernd. Sie hob ihr Tablett wieder an, deutete zu den Barhockern und verschwand dann in die Küche.

„Macht sich besser…", murmelte er nachdenklich. Er hatte noch nie allein eine Bar besucht, stets waren Freunde an seiner Seite gewesen, so zum Beispiel Buggy, sein Captain oder Rayleigh. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie je am Tresen gesessen hätten, doch wenn die Frau der Meinung war, dass es sich besser machte, dort seinen Rum zu trinken, dann würde er ihr das einfach glauben. Für gute Ratschläge war er jederzeit offen und wenn es ihm dort nicht gefiel, konnte er schließlich immer noch zurück wechseln.

Während die Kellnerin damit beschäftigt war, ihren Gästen die Getränke und kleinen Mahlzeiten zu servieren, begab Shanks sich zu den hohen Sitzgelegenheiten und machte es sich dort bequem. Wie er feststellte, wartete dort bereits sein bestellter Rum. Verwundert blickte er sich um, er wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass das keine Verwechslung war und er vielleicht doch aus Versehen die Flasche eines anderen vor sich hatte, doch die Braunhaarige nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Na gut, dann Prost und guten Durst, dachte er schmunzelnd.

Der Tipp der freundlichen Bedienung erwies sich als unfassbar effektvoll. Shanks musste keine halbe Stunde warten, da sprach ihn bereits ein etwa gleichaltriges Mädchen an und setzte sich zu ihm. Kaum eine Stunde später hatten sich so viele junge Damen um ihn versammelt, dass er schließlich doch wieder zu einem Tisch wechseln musste, damit diese nicht noch wunde Füße vom vielen Stehen in ihren hohen Schuhen bekamen. Es war unglaublich, wie sich dieser Abend entwickelte!

„Die Insel gefällt mir immer besser", lachte er und seine Trinkpartnerinnen stimmten mit ein. Alle zusammen hoben sie ihre Krüge und prosteten sich zu, tranken ein paar große Schlucke und scherzten dann weiter. Die beiden direkt neben dem Rothaarigen schmiegten sich eng an ihn, was einige andere Mädchen dazu bewegte, die Stirn kraus zu ziehen und zu protestieren. Irgendwie war das ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, so umgarnt zu werden. Vielleicht sollte er häufiger allein ausgehen, wenn sie eine Insel anfuhren.

Stunde um Stunde verging, in der die Gruppe sich mit Trinkspielen, allerlei Witzen und Eifersüchteleien beschäftigte. Schließlich war es spät genug und Shanks betrunken genug, um allmählich den Platz zu räumen und sich auf den Weg zurück zu machen.

„Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sich der Rothaarige mit einem charmanten Lächeln von den Damen und trat in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Die ins Schloss fallende Tür verschluckte den Lärm des Wirtshauses, hüllte Shanks in eine beruhigende Stille. Zufrieden mit diesem unverhofften Tag blickte er sich um, überlegte, ob er wirklich schon in seine Kajüte verschwinden oder nicht doch etwas die klare Nacht genießen sollte. Die funkelnden Sterne und sein alles gutheißender Alkoholpegel überzeugten ihn davon, das Schlafen für eine Weile aus dem Kopf zu verbannen und sich in die Nähe des Hafens zu setzen. Entspannt ließ er sich an dem in Dunkelheit gehüllten Wasser nieder, ließ seine Beine darüber baumeln und stützte sich mit beiden Armen nach hinten ab. Langsam schloss der Rothaarige seine Augen, ließ sich auf diesen zeitlosen Moment ein.

Bis ein dunkler Wutschrei, der plötzlich durch die Gassen rollte, den jungen Mann erstarren ließ, ihn dazu brachte, seine Augen erschreckt aufzureißen und sich hektisch umzusehen.


End file.
